Aayla Secura: Hutt Slave
Pre-Race Entertainment She felt excitement rise within her as the engines of the powerful pod racers below began to rev, followed closely by the deafening roar of the crowd. Droids scuttled away from the track as the drivers slipped into their cock pits to make last minute adjustment to their vehicles before the start. She watched, taking in everything around her, trying to commit everything from this experience to memory. For her it was one of the most eventful days of her life and she did not want to miss a thing. Suddenly, she felt the metal collar around her neck go tight pulling her away from the railing of the private box and forcing her backward. She sprawled onto the floor before her hutt master, her soft eyes meeting the leering gaze of her master Jabba the Hutt. She didn’t dare stare longer and she demurely averted her gaze “ “I just wanted to watch the race master.” He laughed in amusement, spittle flying from his wide mouth as he gave her leash another tug. for us my little slut and then perhaps I will allow you to watch the race She nodded in defeat, rising slowly and sensually to her feet as she began to dance. Her blue skin shimmered in the limited light her head tails trailing behind her ever movement. She swayed her body as she ran her hands over her curves, making sure Jabba had a a good view of her gyrating assets. She slipped of her brazier with a flick of one of the tipped tendrils, letting her heavy beautiful breasts spill out for the leeches of Jabba’s crowd. As she continued twirl erotically for her master, her naked body bouncing and jiggling with her dance, she could hear the countdown for the beginning of the race and she quickly moved into the final steps of her performance. Just as she finished her dance she heard the starting gun fire and the simultaneous cry of both the crowd and pods as the racers screeched out of the starting line. She turned to try to catch a glimpse of the zooming pods only to feel the tug of her leash once again, her body pulled to the throne as Jabba brought her into his slimy grasp. She cried as he forced her against him lifting her up as he spread her legs apart and slipped his thick ugly tongue between the slit of her netting and into her helpless snatch. It looked like Aayla Secura would not see the match after all. A Look Back: Ryloth 3 Months Earlier Aayla lounged on the velvet carpet of cushions that layered the stone floor of the harem. She lay close to her master obediently allowing him to stroke her sensitive lekkus as he discussed business with one of his numerous partners. “So, Jabba are you pleased with your gifts.” Her master asked his partner, an uncharacteristic anxiety in his voice. Aayla had never known her master to be frightened of anyone in her months of service, but seeing the monstrosity that he was addressing, fear seemed appropriate. Jabba, her master’s guest, was a massive rotund slug that seemed to ooze slime from every poor of his wrinkled body. His fat bulged over his daise, a bulbous head sitting atop his grotesque midsection. A impossible wide mouth stretch across his face just below his glowing reptilian eyes, that almost seemed to burn with power. Ayala had never seen a more revolting creature in all her life. The foul beast currently had his pudgy arms wrapped two twin lethian slave girls, a gift from her master as a token of goodwill. Aayla felt immense pity for her slave sisters as their naked bodies were pressed against the creature, his greasy hands fondling and groping every inch of their ruby skin. The young girls whimpered quietly as the monster’s scum coated tongue ran across their faces. Before answering her master’s question the hutt, inserted two fingers into one of the girls' slit, a faint gasp escaping her list at the intrusion. Jabba worked his fingers inside of her, chuckling as she squirmed in discomfort before he pulled them from her tight cunt and brought his slick digits to his gargantuan mouth. Slipping them into his mouth he sucked the juices from them, murmuring in appreciation. “Mmmm..” He sighed as he savored the taste. “Fresh twi’lek pussy has such a sweet taste to it does it not” Her master did nothing but nod, but Aayla could already see a sizeable bulge through his robes. Finished with his “delicacy” Jabba turned his attention back to her master, pressing his new slaves closer against him. “ I am indeed pleased with my gift, Pol Secura.” He rumbled “I am surprised these two are virgins still. I would have expected you to have used these beauties already.” Pol Secura, her master, laughed nervously “They have been saved for a special occasion of course. Your visits to Ryloth are rare, so I thought it would suitable to offer something of equal rarity: lethian twi’lek virgins!” Jabba boisterous voiced echoed throughout the stone room as he boomed with laughter. “Yes any virgin twi’lek slave is a rarity these days, so whatever business you brought me here must truly be important. Shall we get on with it?” Aayla watch as Master Secura seemed to relax a little, and nod his head in approval. “Of course, I know you are very buisy and would not want to hold you for to long.” “Then let us begin.” Jabba said. “Fortuna!!” the slug suddenly called out behind his, a pale twi’lek male materializing at Jabba’s side. “Yes, my lord?” Fortuna replied, bowing low before his master “Take these new sluts, and have them prepared on my ship," The hutt belched “It will be a long trip back to Tatooine and I will need the divergence.” Fortuna bowed again and took the two slaves by their leashes forcing them to follow behind him as he moved towards the exit. Aayla watch them leave, her pity only growing as she heard their crying from across the room. She could only imagine their fate, to spend the rest of their lives serving as the playthings of this cruel slug. As soon as Fortuna had left, Jabba curiously glanced towards Aayla, and then back to Secura glaring suspiciously at him. “You did not dismiss your slave.” He commented “ I though it was customary that your women not be present for business discussions.” Maser Secura sighed and leaned back in his chair “Yes, that is the normal custom, but in this case the matter I have asked to discussed with you has everything to do with this girl.” Aayla sat up in surprise, her eyes searching questioningly towards her master. Why was she important enough to for her to remain for their discussion? “Her!?!” Jabba scoffed. “She’s just slave! Don’t tell me you brought me halfway across the galaxy for a slave!” Secura shook his head “Not just a slave” he said pushing himself form his throne to stand behind her “My niece, Aayla.” Jabba stared in stunned silence for a moment before bursting into uproarious laughter. “You’ve had your niece serving you as a sex slave? Pol, I knew you had some sick fantasies but this…” Her master grimaced “Of course I haven’t touched her.” He said angrily “ I only made her look this way to hide her.” Aayla couldn’t believe it. She was related to her master and apart of one of the most powerful twi’lek families on Ryloth. What did this mean for her and what was her uncle trying to hid her from? She did not have to wait long for her answers, as Jabba almost immediately voiced her concerns. “Hiding her from what Pol?” He said glaring down at the blue-skinned girl with renewed interest. Her uncle stepped away finally ready to tell Jabba the secret he had been keeping for so many years. “She is a jedi and I am hiding her from the rest of her kind.” Jabba’s eyes bulged as he heard the statement. He stared down at the demure girl lying in the cushions an utter look of confusion on her face. Could she really be a jedi? “Don’t worry.” her Uncle said “I have taken precautions with her…abilities.” From the folds of his robe he produces a small electronic device and presented before Jabba. “This device travels into the subjects brain and can erase memories, I’ve used it to erase all of Aayla’s memories of her life as a jedI.” While Jabba marveled over the device Aayla’s head was spinning. Abilties? Memory erasure? Jedi? She couldn’t understand what was going on at all. Jabba finished inspecting the device and looked up at Secura “ How did you capture her” Her uncle placed the droid back into the folds of his robes before explaining “She came to Ryloth on one of her “missions”. When I saw the tattoo’s on her lekku I knew immediately who she was though she did not recognize me.” Anger began to leach into Secura’s voice as he continued “The jedi had turned her into some kinda of freak! She no longer obeyed a male’s order, so I had to capture her and erase her memory.” “I thought I could hide her away, but now the jedi are looking for her an I fear that soon their search will soon lead them to me.” Her uncle looked seriously at Jabba now “That’s why I asked that you come here. You’re the only one that can protect her from the jedi.” Jabba stopped for a moment looking over his business partner’s niece. She had the toned body of a dancer but her face was delicate and innocent. Her breasts were full and matched her curvaceous figure nicely and because of her jedi training she was probably still a virgin. Jabba immediately lusted for her, fueled by her beauty and the thought of breaking a jedI to his whim. “I will take her.” Jabba finally decided “But as my slave she will expected to perform the same duties as my other girls. Do you understand?” Secura nodded he had expected this and though the thought of having a family member in the hutt’s clutches disgusted him, he had no other choice. “You will also pay me a monthly sum of to 10 thousand credits for her protection.” jabba continued “Pay the sum and I promise no harm will come to her.” Once again Secura nodded. “Then we are agreed” The hutt stuck out one pudgy hand and he and Secura shook on the their deal. As she watched her uncle shake the monsters hand Aayla was shocked, frightened and disgusted. Like her sister's she would leaving Ryloth with this slug. She had no idea why this was happening, her entire world had been turned up side down. Her uncle turned back to her and reached behind his throne for a leash. Taking the end he approached her, bending over to attach the end to her collar. As he fastened it tightly to the metal band around her neck Aayla looked up at him, a look of sad desperation on her face. “Master…Uncle…Please.” Her uncle refused to meet her gaze and turned away without saying a word. He took the other end of her chain and presented it to Jabba who took in one of his meaty hands. He gave a forceful tug that yanked her neck painfully forward, forcing her across the cushions and onto the dais. “Don’t worry my lovely.” Jabba gurgled, licking his lips as he smiled down at her. “I will take good care of you” Without another word to Secura, Jabba’s floating dais turned towards the exit. Aayala tried to turn to get one last look at her uncle but Jabba gave another tug n her chain pulling her against his blubbery flesh. Aayla felt Jabba’s hand begin to stroke her should as they left the harem, the slimy thing sliding to down to grope her breasts. She made little more than a whimper of protest, knowing that this was her life now. Present Day: Pleasure Cruise The massive huttsese pleasure yacht skimmed peacefully, across the dune sea passing quickly over the mountains of hot sand as the miserable heat from Taooine’s twin suns scorched the planet. Protected in the ships cool cabin, Jabba and his entourage celebrated a successful pod-race, drinking, smoking, and entertaining themselves with Jabba’s many slave girls. Jabba himself sat atop of his dais his back against the windows that filtered the bright natural light into the dim cabin, enjoying the company of his own persona slave… Aayla. She lounged in the shade of his girth, laying gin the small pile of cushions that took up the limited space on the dais that Jabba did not, slowly stroking the slimy length of her master’s cock. Her small soft hands moved up and down the engorged phallus, feeling it swell larger at her expert touch. Her other hand gently fondled Jabba’s mammoth testicles, slowly building up the hutt jism she knew she would be drinking soon. Reluctantly she brought the tip up to her lips giving it a gentle kiss; something after months of service in the harem would please her master. Aayla felt the hutt’s body rumble against and looked up to Jabba grotesquely grinning down at her, his tongue swiping suggestively across his chin. Aayla had to turn away to hide her disgust but Jabba didn‘t seem to notice and briefly moved his attentions elsewhere and Aayla resumed massaging his glands. She knew that she should she feel pleasure and even pride at having excited her master but for some reason she still felt shame and disgust each time the ruthless creature used her body. Aayla knew something was wrong with her, the reason why her uncle had wanted to get rid of her, but she still could not understand what it was. Jabba’s cock now rock hard in her hands, Aayla was ready to begin her fellatio, when she felt someone staring at her. Normally she would pay such attention no mind as Jabba‘s guest often stared longingly at her, but this was different. It was as if she could feel the presence of this person and there was something familiar about it that she could not place. Aayla spun her head around, and sifted through the crowd until her eyes caught a robed figure, face darkened beneath its hood intently watching her. She looked back and as the watcher lifted his head Aayla saw a gold colored scar slashed horizontally across his face. She felt a shiver run down her spin in recognition and tried to look closer, struggling to remember where she knew this person from. Jabba’s booming voice suddenly came from behind her. “Distracted are we?” The hutt lord rumbled “Perhaps I should feed another one of my girls and let you go hungry for today?” Aayla turned and saw the annoyance in her master’s face, and fearing punishment shook her head and begged him to reconsider. “Please master, your slut needs your cum. Allow her to drink it…Please!” Jabba smiled at her obedience and nodded his head, and hoping to make him forget her lack of enthusiasm Aayla immediately wrapped her mouth around her master’s cock. Slurping and licking the foul pole that filled her mouth, Aayla gave one glance back at the crowd. To her disappointment the hooded figure was gone and she berated herself for allowing herself to be distracted by something that probably meant nothing. Putting the images of the stranger behind her Aayla refocused on what should be important, deep throating her master. After a few minutes Aayla sat smiling up at her master, her mouth dripping with his cum, happy to have pleased him. Just as she should be.